<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist and The Writer by sunshine_deathboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117567">The Artist and The Writer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy'>sunshine_deathboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Artist Will Solace, Beautiful Nico Di Angelo, Concerned Nico Di Angelo, Confessions, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a great writer, Tired Will Solace, Will is a great artist, Writer Nico di Angelo, pre-solangelo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nico and Will are roommates. Will is an artist, while Nico is a writer. They both like each other, so how would this two dorks confess to each other? Let's find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Artist and The Writer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphire_Rose_14">Sapphire_Rose_14</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based from a prompt by Sapphire_Rose_14</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Nico: Will, since your drawing skills have really improved, I’d like you to draw me.<br/>Will: Alright.<br/>Nico: But I’d like you to draw me wearing absolutely nothing.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will just finished his lot of drawing requests when he came out of his art room, to be greeted by his roommate, Nico Di Angelo, who was at the couch typing away with his next big story. Will had a crush on him roommate for a very long time now, but he figured that Nico was the shy type, and he fears that he’ll leave Will the moment he opens up, and he rather not have that.</p><p>When Nico noticed him, he looked up from his laptop then glared at him, “What are you looking at?”</p><p>Will shook his head, “Just got caught up in my thoughts again.”</p><p>Nico shrugged, “Whatever, Solace. Oh, and by the way, you look like shit, so you better eat up and get yourself some rest, you’ve been drawing and painting for like 24/7 the past few days, that’s really bad for your health, you know?”</p><p>And yes, Nico maybe shy and grumpy, but he was also a big softie inside. He’ll actually care for you in his own secretive way. Will smirked at him, “Since when do you care about me and my health?”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes, “Just pointing out the obvious, besides I don’t want to carry you to the hospital if you ever pass out of exhaustion.”</p><p>Will hummed, “You’ve got a point, but I’m curious about what you’re writing about.”</p><p>Nico quickly closed his laptop, “Oh this? It’s nothing absolutely nothing, nothing interesting, yeah nothing.”</p><p>Will couldn’t help but notice a light blush on Nico’s face but decided not to push it then laugh, “Oh my gods Nico, you freaking said nothing like 4 times in one dialogue. How did you even manage that? Besides, you’re a great writer but if your too shy to show it to me, then it’s fine. I’ll just wait till you release it.”</p><p>Nico glared at the artist, “It’s a bit personal. Plus, didn’t I tell you to grab some food then rest?”</p><p>Will waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah, I will, but tell me, will I ever have a chance of reading it.”</p><p>Nico pondered for awhile then smirked, “That’ll depend on how you’ll act around me and my impression of you, and I must say I’m not quite impressed at the moment. You’re definitely not a suitable reader for my great work.”</p><p>Will narrowed his eyes at him then pouted, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes then pointed at the kitchen, “You can start by listening to me, so you better eat now then rest.”, he said firmly.</p><p>Will sighed then muttered something about writers and their philosophical, confusing words. Will ate some bread then went to sleep in his bed afterwards. When he woke up, he decided to go into his art room to see if his sleep last night has inspired him to make something new. What he didn’t expect though was to see Nico in the room. The writer never went into that room because he thinks Will’s art were  too basic and not that intriguing, but looking at him now, he seemed more than intrigued. Will put an arm around his shoulder before saying, “On what pleasure do I deserve for such visits from the great writer?”</p><p>Nico shrugged his arm off before saying, “Will, since your drawing skills has quite improved, I would like you to draw me.”</p><p>This caught Will by surprise then he quickly recovered as he smiled at the writer, “Alright.”</p><p>Nico then looked down before adding shyly, “But I’d like you to draw me wearing absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Will’s eyes widened in shock, as he felt a blush in his cheeks, “You, what?”</p><p>Nico shrugged, “I mean art is supposed to be not judgy, right? Plus, there are good art works and statues that are naked like I don’t know the Greek gods. Maybe I just want to feel better about my body.”</p><p>Will was still blushing, but he took Nico by the chin to raise it so they were making eye contact, “Nico, are you ashamed about your body?”</p><p>Nico sighed, “Yeah, why?”</p><p>Will continued, “Because there’s no one else that I know who looked more beautiful than you. You’re a picture of perfection. Your pale olive skin just compliments your dark coffee brown eyes that shines so beautifully when the sun is at a right angle. Let’s not forget about your smooth black hair. Then there’s those amazing muscles, and even if I haven’t seen you from within, I have painted enough topless people to know that you probably have perfect abs. Now, if you don’t believe anything I just said, then fine I’ll draw you or paint you or even make a statue of you, then you’ll realize how perfect you truly are.” Will didn’t realize he was rambling about how beautiful Nico was to him. When he shut himself up it was too late, the damaged has been done.</p><p>Nico was staring at Will with different emotions, first confusion then somewhat joy, and then finally settling with awe, “Did you mean all that?”</p><p>Will looked down as he felt his cheeks blushing even more as he mumbled, “Yeah, and I also like you.”, he then quickly put a hand over his mouth then looked at Nico with shock in his eyes. Will ran out the room but Nico followed him then eventually caught up to him then grabbed his arm, “Will, look me in the eyes.”</p><p>Will obliged, he then got lost at how Nico’s dark brown eyes intensely stared into his blue ones. He felt a fluttery sensation from his gut. Nico held Will’s hand then pulled him over to the couch. Nico opened his laptop then handed it to Will, “You wanted to read my story, right?”</p><p>Will nodded,</p><p>Nico sighed, “Well read it, it’s just a short story, so I don’t expect you to take long.”</p><p>Will took the laptop then began reading, the first thing he noticed was the title, “The Artist of My Storyline”. Nico stayed quiet as Will read through the whole thing, about nearly an hour Will looked up.</p><p>Nico must have noticed when he said, “Took you long enough.”</p><p>Will was blushing, “But this is about us?”</p><p>Nico hummed, “Based on my thoughts, yeah.”</p><p>Will looked at Nico, “And you wrote a future for us, with the whole happily ever after gist.”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes, “Did you rather me to write a tragedy then?”</p><p>Will shook his head quickly, “That’s not what I-, It’s just that-, I maybe thought that-” Will shrugged then tried again then gestured at the laptop, “Do you really feel this way?”</p><p>Nico looked down at his own hands before shyly asking, “Do you really feel that way?”</p><p>Will took one of Nico’s hands in his before answering, “You have no idea how long I’ve been keeping it in. Oh my Nico, I thought you didn’t swing that way!”</p><p>Nico shrugged, “I guess it just wasn’t that obvious but I definitely 100% swing that way. That’s why I can never straightly confront you about this.” Nico emphasized "straightly" so obviously that it made Will laugh, Nico then joined in with him until they regained composure.</p><p>The two were silent for awhile until Nico asked, “So what are we now?”</p><p>Will shrugged, “Well we don’t have to quickly put a label, but I can take you out on a date now, how about some Starbucks?”</p><p>Nico smiled, “Sure, but I have a question first.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Will you still draw me wearing absolutely nothing?”</p><p>Will laughed, “Well, I wouldn’t miss on a chance to see you naked, so sure why not.? Just know though, that it’s all professional.” He then winked at the writer.</p><p>Nico chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Right… Professional.”</p><p>Will and Nico then headed to Starbucks for their first date, and let’s just say that their relationship blossomed more beautifully as time passed. Oh! And that drawing session? Well, let's just say it didn't turn out to be as professional as they said it would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two really are two adorable, no matter what universe you put the on.</p><p>Don't forget to leave comments and Kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>